A bipolar junction transistor (BJT) includes a base, a collector, and an emitter. BJTs are formed by two p-n junctions placed back-to-back, with one of the regions common to both junctions. This forms either a PNP or NPN bipolar junction transistor. In BJTs, the current flow through the emitter and collector is controlled by the voltage across the base and emitter. As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, various techniques have been implemented to improve BJT device performance.